


For Your Eyes Only, Dearly, Madly

by Chromat1cs



Series: Basingstoke Diaries [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Editor!Remus, Epistolary, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, Mechanic!Sirius, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromat1cs/pseuds/Chromat1cs
Summary: Remus is sometimes called away for work, and Sirius' mile-a-minute mind can't help but bog him with letters whenever they're apart. It helps stave away the waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up a bit shorter than I wanted initially, but I'm glad with how it turned out. I've been smacked with something very much like the flu the past few days on top of moving to a new building next week, and I don't want this to linger for too long in the midst of all the madness >< I've always been a fan of epistolary fics! This was a great exercise in developing each of their voices separately. I had a lot of fun with it, I hope you enjoy :)

**_Remus,_ **

**_The flat is quiet and_ ** ~~**_quiet_ ** ~~ **_quite empty without your lovely voice to fill it. I’ve been trying to sing along to Revolver and Sleepwalker and I keep cocking up the bits in between the choruses. I’m glad you’re meeting with all these wonderful authors and important publishing wizards, I’m very proud of you, etc. etc. etc. etc. but sweet mercy I miss the way you curl up next to me._ **

**_I also miss_ ** ~~**_the way_ ** ~~ **_all the ways you wrap yourself around me, i.e. the hand-to-bollocks variety. I’m not as good at that part as you are, it’s a tragedy._ **

**_Do good work, I’ll be here when you’re home on Tuesday. Clothing optional._ **

**_Love always,_ **

**_Sirius_ **

**_P.S. I lost my quill and I’m using one of your pens, it’s a mess. I can’t disenchant anything or dictate to it. Bring me a new quill if you have a chance to get one before you’re in. You’re gorgeous._ **

 

 

_Dearest Sirius,_

_The lyrics to the verses are in the album inserts, you could always consult those if you find yourself in dire straits. I’m disappointed you don’t know “Taxman,” “Love You To,” or “I Want To Tell You” by the strings of your heart—dearest Georgie would be crushed!! You’ll need to study up for your penance._

_I’ll be home a day earlier than I had thought, I managed to meet with the wizard from St. Petersburg yesterday instead of tomorrow. All has been well the past several days and the publishing company has been pleased; I have some new jobs coming in for translations, and three new galleys to edit for the month once I’m back. If a package arrives via owl for me, just leave it on the kitchen table._

_I could write all sorts of ways I’ve satisfied myself alone in the hotel the past few nights, but I think I’d rather let you keep using that brilliant imagination of yours until I’m home to tell you in person. Hint: judicious use of handheld flames and lots of quieting charms. You’re welcome._

_\- R_

_P.S. I’ll bring you new quills, but I can’t promise they won’t be obnoxious. I’m thinking peacock feathers. I AM gorgeous, thank you for noticing!_

 

 

**_R—_ **

**_How dare doubt my devotion to His Majesty The Lord Harrison, I’ll have you know I’ve wept for days for his forgiveness over a shrine I’ve spontaneously constructed to him in the spare room._ **

**_Ecstatic you’ll be home Monday instead, I’ll have champagne ready and call in sick the next morning—“isn’t it a shame, Mort, can’t pop in today, I’ve come down with a case of Incessant Magnificent Shagging. Doctor’s orders.”_ **

**_You’re a cruel, devious, genius man for teasing me like that. Pick up whatever groceries you’ll need on the way in, we won’t leave the flat for a day._ **

**_xoxoxoxoxo S_ **

 

**_—_ **

 

_My love,_

_Scotland is rainy and I’m tired of fried food and I’m half-drunk at the moment because the only thing that makes dinner taste good is the beer. My hotel is small. The front desk woman reminds me of our landlady. I miss you terribly._

_It’s been frigid and these meetings have been hard. Having McGonagall along here the last three days has helped but the coauthors we’re trying to work with are insufferable. Everything we propose is wrong. Everything they’ve written is gospel. Lockhart is the only other idiot who’s ever fought my job like this, and I got paid a hell of a lot more for that book. It’s fine. I’m fine._

_I’ve been very mopey and poetic this whole time, and it makes me miss the way you can make me laugh. I’ve been terribly disappointed when the only thing next to me in the morning is a pile of sheets with a thread count that would make you scoff, you goddamn queen. I love you._

_Tell me something interesting about Basingstoke, because I assure you anything is better than pulling teeth with the Wondercunts (the coauthors). Minerva can only dispel so much bullshit._

_Feed Hera an extra mouse, will you? She’s being a very good girl about all the flying lately._

_Eternally,_

_Your R_

 

 

**_REMUS_ **

**_How flowery you are this evening! My goodness it was as if you were right next to me being all melodramatic into my shoulder like you tend to do when you hate your job a little bit. No wonder you work with words for a living, you evocative creature._ **

**_I assure you I miss you more, although I haven’t had to put up with anybody worse lately than the regulars at the garage, who really aren’t that terrible, just ignorant. They think they know the difference between a clutch slave cylinder and a brake slave cylinder, can you believe it? Madness._ **

**_I’ve found myself disappointed to wake up alone as well, I’ve had to use two extra blankets because all your Moony-warmth is away being rained on up north. Granted I can take up a lot more mattress space this way, which my knees are quite enjoying, but the greater parts of my heart and my prick are absolutely bereft (I promise one of these days I’ll go without mentioning my bits and be a proper romantic—I’m working on it)_ **

**_Two interesting things about Basingstoke are that there was a rainbow over the Top of Town yesterday, and the woman at the curry place thought I was ordering for you and gave me your grade of spice. I could barely finish half of it. I’ve saved the other half for you upon your glorious return. Arthurian legend be damned—fussy authors seem to be worse than Saxons. Something-something Excalibur._ **

**_I love you, truly._ **

**_—S_ **

**_P.S. Hera got two mice tonight, she told me let you know she appreciates it mightily. I also hope this letter made you laugh, because I can’t stand thinking of you without a smile on your face. I also also know you don’t know the difference between the slave cylinders. It’s alright, you have a broom._ **

 

_—_

 

_Sirius,_

_I’ve got a room at a little inn now instead of wandering about, so feel free to write me here! It will be a short stay but nonetheless I’ll be delighted to hear from you._

_xo Remus_

 

 

**_REMUS LUPIN I HOPE YOU’RE ALONE BECAUSE I JUST GOT IN FROM A PUB RUN WITH JAMES AND PETE, AND PETE TOLD US A STORY ABOUT HOW HE GOT A HOWLER FROM HIS SISTER AND I THOUGHT MERLIN ALIVE, I HAVEN’T SENT MOONY A HOWLER IN THE LONGEST TIME!_ **

**_SO HELLO, GOOD EVENING, MY DEAR, I’M SO GLAD YOU HAVE POST FOR A COUPLE DAYS. I HOPE LONDON ISN’T DISGUSTING AND THAT THE PUBLISHER TREATS YOU WELL THIS TIME. I WILL REFRAIN FROM SAYING ANYTHING TOO EMBARRASSING LEST YOUR DOOR IS OPEN OR THE WALLS ARE THIN, BUT KNOW THAT I’M THINKING ABOUT YOU OFTEN._ **

**_YOU ARE BRILLIANT AND SUCCESSFUL AND I PALE IN COMPARISON TO YOUR SPLENDOR._ **

**_LOVE, IN SPADES,_ **

**_SIRIUS_ **

  
****

_Sirius,_

_You’re mad and lovely. The walls are indeed thin, but it’s been a long day; I laughed._

_London isn’t disgusting, and the publisher has been kind so far. Fingers crossed._

_I would like it put on the record that your indelible ego has caved and you finally admitted my superiority, are you really that drunk? Blink twice if yes._

_Now I’ve already had dinner and it’s raining so I don’t feel like going for a pint and I think I’ll stay in—what was that again about you thinking of me often?_

_Yours, forever,_

_—R_

 

 

**_Moony,_ **

**_Blink-blink._ **

**_I almost sent another Howler to describe exactly how I would touch you if you were here, but I figured with your luck you’re boarding next to some delicate old woman and figured a normal letter would suffice. Never let it be said that I don’t have respect for the ears of the elderly._ **

**_At the risk of running this poor little owl to death with all the scenarios I’ve dreamed up, I’ll give you the abridged version: I would take you in my mouth until you’re about three strokes away from coming, then I would just barely tease you with that delicious Bluebell flame trick you taught me last month and keep you hard and begging for as long as I please. I’ll let you come once you’re sufficiently worked up and fucking the back of my throat again._ **

**_Love and kisses,_ **

**_Pads_ **

**_P.S. Aren’t you proud of my spelling skills when I’m this inebriated? Those ridiculous quills are quite good at receiving dictation. Also frees up my own hands. I implore you, love, please be as detailed as possible._ **

 

 

_S—_

_Glad to hear you’ve got a handle on the dictation enchantment, doesn’t it make things easier?_

_Much more fun to write a letter when you can just weave it out of your train of thought with one hand wrapped around yourself and the other holding two fingers in your mouth, isn’t it? At least that’s how I like to operate, oral fixation and all that. You know how it goes. Your sense of description has been getting better, have you been hiding away with my Baudelaire lately?_

_I don’t think I’m neighbors to any fragile old women here, but I appreciate your discretion. If only these owls flew faster, it could be almost like you were right here to listen to me whispering all those little nothings that get you off so quickly. You’re always so warm and insistent, nobody has any business whatsoever being half as lovely as you—_

_Ordinarily I would stop myself here, but I recall you asking for details and you know I’m no good at ignoring a polite request from Mister Padfoot himself. I’m flat on my back, clothes half-off like some impatient slag and I’m not even bothered, my hand is quite busy with the length of my extremely eager cock, and if I think hard enough I can almost hear you encouraging me with that irresistible growl your voice tends to take on when you’re close. Are you getting as close as I am, love?_

_— R_

 

 

**_Remus,_ **

**_Hope you’re not asleep because I know I took more than a few minutes with that last one, sorry. For all your jumper-wearing, tea-drinking, potted-plant-watering domestic tendencies, fucking HELL you have a way with dirty letters. Have I told you I love you recently? Because I absolutely and whole-heartedly love you. Recently._ **

**_My sense of description is better because I have three pints in me, but if you’re squirreling away the naughty bits of Baudelaire all to yourself then I demand recompense! If ‘Paris Spleen’ has any lines about imaginary sex with a drop-dead beautiful man, I request immediate reparations to the tune of you whispering them in my ear in your adorable Wexford-tinted French._ **

**_If you have indeed drifted off, I wish you sweet dreams and I’ll see you in a couple days._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_— S_ **

  
****

_Dear Sirius,_

_No response necessary as I’m leaving this hotel in a bit for a stay at Frank & Alice’s for the rest of the trip, but just letting you know I did indeed fall asleep last night, almost immediately, from a climax that made me see blue. You’re a nuisance of loveliness, especially when we're apart._

_See you soon, I’ll bring you a box of chocolates that we both know are mostly for me._

_Ever yours,_

_Remus_

 

**_—_ **

 

**_Dearest Moony,_ **

**_I feel like a Victorian harlot, that is to say, I’ve been pining. When you arrive back home tomorrow you will find me very supine, very naked, and very ready to hear about your trip once I’ve finished making you come with all the lovely vocalizing and grasping that I’ve had to make up for myself the past few days._ **

**_Bring back those good chocolates from the city that you did last time so we can gorge on them in bed afterwards._ **

**_The light of your life,_ **

**_Sirius_ **

  
****

_Dear one,_

_I assure you it’s a two-way street once again. I can’t quite play along for the proximity of this spare room to the main room, but I suppose it’s the price I pay for saving an inn fee on the kindness of friends. It’s been a good few days, more jobs are due my way before the season closes—cross fingers that they’re for sufferable authors._

_All things adhering to schedule, I won’t be called out on meetings again for the next two months. Looking extremely forward to being your Welcome Home, Dear gift at the end of your long days again; I’ve always found it suits me well._

_I’ll bring back two boxes, that way we won’t need to break for dinner._

_Your reason for existing,_

_Remus_

 

_—_

 

_Lovely,_

_When the tables turn it does indeed feel strange. Please do tell Andromeda for the umpteenth time how sorry I am I couldn’t make it to her weekend away, although I’m sure you’re having more than enough fun already to make my absence less than offensive._

_I’ve gotten an orchid to brighten up the living room and put a new fern by the record player, I promise they don’t bite so try not to avoid them like the plague as you do the ones by the bookshelf. I’m almost through with this Charms textbook, and the publisher has just owled today and let me know it will be on the required list for 6th years! I have the advance they’ve sent sitting on the kitchen table here just staring me down. I’m only slightly intimidated. I’ll be glad to have you home to appraise just how many curries it can buy, or how many new parts we can get for your bike. Don’t look at me like that, even I know it needs them._

_The past couple months have been long and more than a little trying on my patience, but this is proof that harder times pay off. I’m sorry for being a bit of a minge during some of my time home, because you don’t deserve that. You’re kinder and warmer than I really ever thought possible when you were racketing off the walls at school, mucking everything up just for fun, and I’m lucky. I’m the luckiest bastard this side of the sun. I don’t tell you often enough. That should change._

_Enjoy your weekend away, and know I await your return with warm excitement. I’m wearing one of your jumpers around the flat today, the old Kestrels one from 7th year that slouches a bit in the shoulders, but it’s cozy. You can have one of mine in return for a day when you’re back, promise._

_Love, always,_

_— Remus_

_P.S. I’m restocking our liquor this weekend, do you want fresh Firewhiskey or a few more bottles of red wine? Choose wisely, m’lord._

 

 

**_Dearest,_ **

**_Raucous, blaring, blazing congratulations!! You’re really in it now, love! I trust you’re already aware of how proud I am of you. We’ll celebrate with loads of curry and lots of new bike parts. You’re an angel for wanting to spend some advance money on her, but it’s bad luck if anybody else buys the parts. She feels the betrayal in her pistons—nothing personal. She’s a jealous type._ **

**_You don’t have to apologize for how you’ve acted in frustration, because then I would have to come up with the most ridiculously lengthy rap sheet of soppy ‘I’m Sorry’s for me being a dick all the way back to when we started school. I know you at your core, Remus, so I know you don’t actually despise me when you very clearly say ‘I despise you with a passion, Sirius Black.’ It’s just the Moody Moony part of you rearing up, and trust me, I love it just as much as I love the whole rest of you. You can’t get rid of me that easily._ **

**_Andromeda understands you have work, as Ted is also away for his job. She would have loved to see you, but she also has fully embraced the subtle entrapment of a real cousin-to-cousin weekend to hold my feet to the flames and lovingly strangle some information out of me regarding How We Work, for instance, ‘do you ever cook for one another’ or ‘do you ever buy him gifts,’ or the one I’ve been best at avoiding until she cornered me over breakfast this morning, ‘how on earth did he fall for an idiot like you?’ I told her she’d have to be patient and coax that one out of you next time she hosts a dinner. She just laughed, which gives me the chills because it sounded ever so slightly like aunt Druella._ **

**_Don’t you dare ever worry about how often you tell me how you feel, because worst case scenario I can smell it in the crooks of your elbows anyways. I also just know it by the little things you do. You’re a creature of action, Remus, don’t go trying to change that just because I prefer to kiss flowery little words into your skin every morning._ **

**_We’re off to go lay on the beach and sun like the lizards we are, so I’ll leave you here. Know that I’m looking forward to sweeping you up across the threshold when I come home on Monday, and I’ll pretend not to hear you when you shriek at me to stop tickling you._ **

**_I love you, madly,_ **

**_— Sirius_ **

**_P.S. Red wine, please! I know it stains the teeth but I just can’t keep myself away._ **

 

 

_I know you’re off to lay on a rock and fall asleep for a few hours of noiseless bliss, but when you come back in just let Andromeda know that I fell for an idiot like you because I’m a little bit more than an idiot myself. And you also smell like lilac, and I appreciate that._

_xxx R_

 

 

 

_-fin-_


End file.
